spacelordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Kuzmann
Dr. Pavel Kuzmann is a lecherous support class Raider, specializing in crowd control. Biography Dr. Pavel Kuzmann was going to die; the degeneration of his tissues was irreversible. Obsessed with surviving, Kuzmann conducted all sorts of unnatural experiments on his body. He finally achieved a parody of immortality, keeping his head in a cryogenic capsule connected to a redesigned Blitz Krieger K4 combat body. A Strom Zeugen electric turbine with four alternators provides the energy required to operate the Blitz Krieger. Skills Blitz Faust The Doctor’s Blitz Krieger K4 combat armour can accrue residual environmental electromagnetic energy and release it in the form of a violent shockwave. Kuzmann uses this ability to control enemy transit areas and protect himself from close quarter attacks. Blitz Faust is governed by a meter which is charged automatically throughout the mission. Players can hold the cast button to extend the duration of the attack. There can be multiple instances of Blitz Faust on the field at once, limited by the duration of each cast and how much a player can produce with the remaining blitz meter. Once Dr. Kuzmann dies all instances of Blitz Faust are removed from the field. Weapon Dr. Kuzmann favors lightning rifles, like his Licht Speer AA-1, that can deal sustainable damage to large groups of enemies. Though they lack the stopping power of single-action sniper rifles or shotguns, the lightning rifles can deal a constant amount of damage from short to mid range distances. Lightning rifles do very little damage, as they are not meant for direct one on one confrontations. However, what they lack in direct damage they make up for in crowd control , as lightning rifles will chain attacks into multiple enemies simultaneously. By supporting the squad with suppression fire, a team can make short work of antagonists and mobs on the field, as large amounts of damage are distributed to groups. Chain lighting from the weapon can be used to ferret out enemies hiding behind cover as well. He also has a lightning rifle that does more single target damage at the cost of not having the lightning arc to enemies, but a green lightning will arc out and heal any nearby allies. The healing increasing if multiple enemies are hit, resulting in multiple instances of healing nearby allies. Overview Dr. Kuzmann is a support character first and foremost, and is best played in a group staying close to his squad as possible. His main weapon is best used against crowds of enemies as it is able to chain together and do damage multiple times to various enemy units. Dr. Kuzmann has terrible single target damage and in many instances, enemies will wound Dr. Kuzmann before he can finish them off, especially if there are multiple enemies. Dr. Kuzmann has a very slow walk (slower than Konstantin. Because of these factors, It is imperative that the team stay with Dr. Kuzmann to take advantage of his damage chaining ability otherwise, Dr. Kuzmann will become an easy target for more agile antagonists or become easily overwhelmed by mobs, rapidly reducing aleph reserves for the team. Dr. Kuzmann should at all times, look for opportunities to assist with kills, prioritizing assisting with killing in most scenarios. Dr. Kuzmann could either be an amazing asset or a terrible liability depending on the support that both the team provides to him and that he provides to the team. Teams that do not support Dr. Kuzmann, or Dr. Kuzmann players that do not support the team will have a VERY high probability of failure. Players that try to use Dr. Kuzmann's weapon as a single target weapon will also fail. Kuzmann is somewhat restrictive in his role, however can be very rewarding once played effectively and played to his strengths as a support Raider. Category:Raiders Category:Fifth Council Category:Dr. Kuzmann